Turquoise Sets In a New Craving
by Sunny writes love
Summary: Teddy and Victoire growing up, facing many challenges a long the way. As well as friendships turning into romances and little secrets that can change everything for them. I suck a summeries, so just read it  : Rating may very.
1. Tree

**A/N:**

**Hello again! Sooo I know, I've been pretty busy lately… I'm sooo sorry. But I'm starting up with a new fanfic as you can see! **

**Oh well.. writing puts me into the world of Hogwarts sooo.. WOOSH!**

**Disclaimer(x2): I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLINGS CHARACTERS AND WORLD… even though I wish I did.. *sobs dramatically***

Tree

Victoire walked hand in hand with, her 6 year old light blue haired best friend, Teddy to their favorite tree.

"Teddy?", she stopped, staring right at the tree in front of them.

"Yes, Vic?", Teddy turned, to look at her with his brown concerning eyes.

"Do we really have to climb that tree?" she asked as her eyes never left that tree.

"Yes, ma'am. You wanted to get your balloon back, didn't you?"

Victoire looked at Teddy with scared eyes. "But it's _soo_ big… Cant we do this another day?"

"Vic, it's going to be popped by tomorrow." He lightly squeezed her hand. Vic looked down at her old scruffy play shoes.

"If you want, I can go get it for you" He mumbled.

"Really?" Victoire suddenly felt much better, as he squeezed her hand again and walked up to the tree.

His hair turning green, he began to climb as Victoire screamed up at him "Wait for me! I'm coming!" He heard a little ruffle behind him, looking down. Sure enough, Victoire started climbing. Teddy reached the top and helped Victoire up. She sat on the branch as Teddy begin fetching the Balloon.

Victoire tapped her shoes together as she heard Teddy yell, "I got it!" She saw him grin at her, grinning back.

"Alright. Lets head down." he sighed. Victoire started climbing down, followed by Teddy. She started humming a tune, trying to focus on what foot to step on, so she doesn't fall. Teddy was busy trying to not step on her hands as he climbed down, until he noticed something. Victoire's shoes got hooked into a branch. She didn't notice this of course so when Teddy screamed "Victoire!" she looked at him as she kept climbing down, her shoe caught onto the branch, making her fall from the 6 feet they were at.

The last thing she saw was Teddy crying screaming for help, before she closed her eyes.

~~o0o0o0o0o~~

She woke up to angry voice of her dad. "WHAT ON MERLIN'S BEARD WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?"

She looked through her half closed eyes and saw Teddy's eyes red and puffy, "I was getting her balloon, sir. She decided to come a long with me." He looked down at his shoes.

"No need to yell, Bill." Harry rubbed his hand over his face. Ginny rubbed his arm, and stood up and walked with Bill outside, clearly turning red as if to yell at him. Teddy sat down in Ginny's seat and pulled up his knees, looking at the floor. "Don't worry about it, Teddy. He'll be fine when he sees Victoire awake."

Fleur came in and sat next to Victoire's bed. She held her hand as she began whispering a French song.

Victoire opened her eyes a little and whispered, "_Maman… Je suis bon." _

Teddy jumped out of his chair and rushed over to Victoire, "I'm so sorry, Vic." He gave her a soft hug.

She croaked out "Teddy" and a incomprehendable "balloon." Fleur looked at a smiling Teddy and a confused looking Harry, that matched her own expression.

"I have it safe at home waiting for you, silly." Victoire smiled at this and began trying to sit up to give him another hug but stopped short, feeling pain rush up her back.

"The potion hasn't really kicked in yet, little Vic." Harry laughed. Ginny and Bill came in, after a bit cooling off and saw Victoire with her eyes open, smiling.

"Daddy" she beamed, "Teddy, saved my balloon." Bill looked at Teddy, who was looking down at his feet.

"Oh really now? How did he manage to do that?" Bill asked, smirking.

"Well… You know that tree we weren't supposed to climb?" She whispered, looking at Teddy with an evil grin.

Bill smiled, "Yes?"

"Well, we climbed it because my balloon was up there, stuck in a branch. Teddy said that it would be gone tomorrow and I wanted it back before it does." She smiled, hoping her dad wouldn't get mad at her.

Teddy continued to look down at his feet as Bill replied, "Well, that was nice of him to get that balloon for you."

Teddy looked up at Victoire and smiled.

"But you see… I was climbing down, and my shoes got stuck- they are awfully old, Maman. We should probably get new ones soon - So anyways, what happened was that after it got stuck, Teddy told me to watch out and right before I saw what was happening, I fell!" she frowned, biting her pouty lips.

"Hmm… but somehow, I came here… and my back hurts."

Victoire looked at Teddy who was staring back at her with a small smile.

"Well, you should go back to sleep, little victoire" Bill kissed his daughters forehead and left the room with Harry and Ginny. Fleur stayed until Victoire fell asleep and left to get some coffee. Teddy stayed, sleeping in the chair by Victoire's bed, holding her hand.

**A/N:**

**Yeah I know it was short but there's more chapters coming up. So don't worry (: **

**Next chapter is another kiddy chapter of Victoire and Teddy. The one after should be interesting… :]**


	2. Flowers

**A/N:**

**Woah! Another chapter! Maybe with the amount of chapters I'm gona put in, I'll get some viewers.. it kinda hurts my writing spirit if I'm just writing this for no one…**

**Oh well, like I said, I'm also writing this for fun (:**

**Disclaimer: _I solemnly swear_ I do not own any of JK rowling's character or her world for that matter. **

**Hope ya like it!**

Flowers

"Teddy?" Victoire looked at her best friend with sad eyes. They were sitting in a garden with books in their hands. The sun was bright and shining so Teddy decided to wear his hair Blonde today.

"Hmm?" His eyes glancing up at the 8 year old girl in front of him. She looked beautiful, Teddy thought this. But anyone could see this because of being part veela. She wasn't proud of how people kept staring at her and her younger sister, Dominique. She felt rather uncomfortable but she knew that Teddy understood her. He always did, even though he wasn't her, he would always understand. That's how their friendship worked. That's how their bond worked. But of course, they didn't know about that just yet. They wouldn't know till the first full moon of his 13th birthday.

As if hours had gone by she took a deep breath, "Are you scared of going to Hogwarts tomorrow?" she asked, looking down at his book.

He shrugged, "Well, I've heard so many stories from Uncle Harry and the others… It shouldn't be very scary…"

"Will you forget us?" She whispered, _Will you forget me? _She asked in her thoughts, not saying out loud.

Teddy studied her eyes for a second before rolling his eyes. Victoire was too busy looking at his twitching nose and mouth. She cocked her head to the side like a puppy, "Teddy, what's-"

At that moment, his nose and mouth turned into a ducks beak as he started quaking in laughter. Victoires face just scrunched up, as if her head just exploded in confusion, which made Teddy laugh more.

"Teddy!" Victoire laughed, gently punching his shoulder.

Teddy slowed down his laughter, his beak turning back into a normal smile. He looked to his right and then to his left before attacking Victoire with a heap of tickles. "Of course I wouldn't forget any of you guys! You guys are my family!" he laughed. He stopped tickling her so she can catch her breathe.

She sat up and looked at flower that was closest to her. She picked it up and held it, looking at it closely. Her smile slowly fading away. Teddy looked at her and tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "Do you know who I'd miss the most?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes.

She looked up and poked his cheek, "Who?"

"You." He said before hugging his best friend.

Victoire hugged him back, tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't worry, Vic. You'll come to Hogwarts in 2 years. Don't be sad."

And sure enough, she smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His hair turned Red at this. She giggled and ruffled his hair, "I do love that red in your hair, Teddy."

He looked up, and cursed under his breathe, receiving a soft smack in his chest by a certain Victoire Weasley.

~~o0o0o0o0o~~

Victoire sat across from Teddy at the long table filled with all of her baby Weasley and Potter cousins. They were at a "Good luck" dinner at Molly's house. They had all finished eating dinner, so they were just talking about the latest news about the ministry.

Teddy and Victoire kept on making faces at eachother, one squeezing their nose till they turned purple, another opening their mouth wide to make the other laugh. They continued going at it until Teddy had nothing else to make. So he twitched his nose and closed his eyes.

"You're such a cheater! You can't do that!" Victoire stood up at Teddy's pig nose and pink and brownish hair.

He smirked, "Well, I had to think of something!"

"Ugh. Whatever." Victoire sighed.

He turned his face and hair color back to its normal smirk and turquoise color. Victoire crossed her arms over her chest, looking annoyed.

"Oh come on, Vic." He smiled a little, she looked away and muttered a "hmmph".

He walked around the table and pulled her up, forcing her to give him a hug. After a while of restraining, she relaxed into his grip and hugged him back. She whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Teddy."

He smoothed her hair and whispered back, "I'm going to miss you too, Victoire."

"Teddy, I want a picture of you and Victoire here." Andromeda said behind them.

Victoire hugged Teddy from the side with a huge smile, along with Teddy's wolf grin.

~~o0o0o0o0o~~

Victoire sat in the back seat of Uncle Harry's car with her baby cousin James and Teddy on each side of her. Teddy was holding onto Victoire's hand, hoping to never let go. _And he said he wasn't scared. Yeah right, _Victoire thought laughing a little.

She ruffled Teddy's black hair, "why is it black?" she asked curiously.

"People would think of me weirdly if I had my turquoise color…" He mumbled, looking out the window.

"But I like the color… Other people will too, silly." She smiled, poking his cheek. She always poked his cheek, it made her smile the way a smile always comes up from his lips.

She ruffled his hair as it began to turn like the normal color she sees on him. She smiled and sat back into her seat, playing with Jame's baby fingers.

"You look just like uncle Harry, James." The baby smiled and gurgled out some saliva onto her hand. Victoire wiped her hand on his small shirt, "Eww!". Harry in the driver seat laughed and kept his eyes glued to the road.

Teddy leaned over to see what was happening and laughed, easing his nervousness. They got out of the car and headed over to trains and their platforms. They walked into the wall, that linked into their magical world.

They saw Andromeda talking to another elderly and her grandson's that were about Teddy's age.

"Hold on for a second- Teddy! Come here!" she yelled, getting her grandson's attention.

Victoire was still holding hands with Teddy until she realized it when he let go. She frowned and looked at her uncle Harry. He shrugged and walked with her to where Andromeda was with another . Ginny was with crying James, trying to calm him.

Teddy looked at the two other boys that we're looking at his hair. He felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Victoire behind him with a question look. He just shrugged and pointed at his hair. She rolled her eyes and stood next to him. The twins then looked at the girl next to him and stepped forward to introduce themselves. Before they could, their light blonded hair mother came from behind and smiled down at Teddy and Victoire.

"Hello Harry" Her eyes going back to Harry, "I see you have met my son's. Lysander and Lorcan." The twins looked at their mother and then stared back at Victoire, not knowing what to say.

"Hello Luna." Harry smiled. Victoire started getting uncomfortable under the twins stares, so she slowly moved behind Teddy, to hide her. Luna whispered something in the boys ears, the boys replied with an "oh". She smiled lightly and looked back at Victoire and gave her a reassurance smile.

Teddy reached out his hands and crossed them, shaking the twins hands. He muttered, "Teddy Lupin."

The boy on the right muttered a monotone, "Lysander Scamander" and the other muttered a "Lorcan Scamander".

Victoire noticed the train boarding students and looked down at her pretty white sandals her mum got her to wear for that day. Teddy looked at the train and decided that it was time to leave. He turned to look at the sad Victoire. He grabbed her crossed arms and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She ruffled his turning red hair in a small gesture reminding him to change it back to its normal color.

He smiled, "Bye Vic". He went over to give uncle Harry a hug and aunt Ginny a hug. He gave his grandmother a hug and walked over to the train with the twins. Before he entered, Victoire yelled out, "Teddy!"

He stopped mid step, and turned around. She ran up to him and shoved the picture of both of them into his hand. He looked at the small picture and laughed. He gave her a quick hug and last goodbye before getting on the train.

**A/N:**

**So what you think? Good? Bad? Dunno? Let me know! Clicked the little button below this (: I'll write up another chapter if someone reviews (: it gives me motivation!**

**Next chapter, Starts off a little bit of the real story. Menstrual problems and full moons coming soon (: Lovely isn't it?**


End file.
